Frisk VS Sans: I warned ya
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Story Adaptation of Reneeisdetermined's comic of the same name. Please go check out her comic! Read and review! Comic (c) Reneeisdetermined on DA Undertale (c) Toby Fox. Rated T. Story does not do comic justice but it came out better than I expected. placed under parody because I own absolutely NOTHING!
1. Parts 1-13

**So, I found this comic. And it's beautiful and I LOVE it to DEATH. I asked the artist their permission to write this and they said yes. Please check the original out on her DA account .com. You guys will LOVE it. Also, Frisk is gendered in this comic as Male, so he is male in this adaptation as well. I will also be doing my own Male Frisk stories myself later on.**

 **Frisk VS Sans: I warned ya © reneeisdetermined**

 **Undertale © Toby Fox**

 **I own NOTHING. I claim nothing. Thank you, Renee for allowing me to do this!**

 **~*~*~Let's do this~*~*~**

Sans stared at the wall his back to Frisk as he heard the bone impale him. He shut his eyes as he heard a cough and the sound of blood hitting the floor. He held back a whimper as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I w-warned ya. You didn't l-listen." He said, turning his head towards Frisk. The bones vanished and the boy's lifeless body hit the ground. The skeleton walked over to it and knelt dragging Frisk into his arms sobbing as he clutched him to his chest. Sans didn't care that he was getting bloody because of it. "I did NOT want t-this to happen! I didn't ASK for this!" he cried. He buried his face in Frisk's hair sobbing more.

Behind him, appeared Chara. They ginned sadistically as they watched, before speaking.

"I controlled Frisk's body, and while doing so, I murdered your friends. And your brother." They said giggling. Sans froze and lifted his face slightly. His eye flashing and glowing blue.

"Ya d-did what?" he asked quietly, anger seeping into his voice. He gently laid Frisk's body down. He stood; it took everything he had to keep his magic in check. "I'm going to _kill_ you..." he growled as he turned to face the other human. Chara smiled.

"Oh this will be fun." They said, and then they snarled glaring at the skeleton. "Determination won't help you, Sans." Chara hissed. Sans smiled, and chuckled quietly.

"We'll see about that." He said. Neither of them noticed as Frisk stood and went to Sans side. He was see through. Frisk knew that Sans nor Chara would see him, but it didn't bother him.

" _Even in death, I will not leave Sans' side."_ He said, the other's didn't say anything or look towards him. Chara made the first move jumping up into the air.

"I wIlL sEnD yOu To HELL!" they said. Sans hand glowed, as he watched them. "Ready to be destroyed!?" Chara asked.

"Ready to get dunked on?" Sans countered. Frisk smiled.

" _Show them_ _NO_ _mercy, Sans. ~" he_ said. _"I'm rooting for you!"_

Sans lifted his hand, "Goin' up. ~" he said swinging his arm up; Chara's body jerked slamming into the ceiling. They grunted and squirmed jumping away to avoid the bones shooting out to impale them.

" _I know you can't see, or hear me, but I want to help. So here. ~"_ Frisk said. He focused giving Sans some determination.

"Goin' down~!" Sans swung his arm down, Chara cried out as they were jerked towards the ground.

"W-where is this extra DeTeRmInAtIoN coming from!?" they asked panicked.

" _Me."_ Frisk said, smiling.

"Crash and burn!" Sans said as he released the magic sending Chara crashing through the wall and into the ground skidding away from the building. Frisk waiting for a few seconds.

" _I don't sense any life energy from their body…"_ he said. _"They're dead. But I have to wander… If we can bring our friends back."_ He glanced at Sans, who was already going back to his lifeless body. Frisk hurried to his side and followed the skeleton as Sans picked up the body and started walking.

~*~*~ Lines~*~*~

Flowey moved through the woods frantically, "Chara's here! ~ I can FeEL It!" he said. He froze, when he saw a body in the snow. He rushed over and gasped seeing who it was. "Chara… Who did this to you?" he whispered as he started to cry. He looked around and back down at the body. He growled quietly and leaned down and started to eat Chara swallowing them whole.

"That idiot will pay!" he said, as he swallowed the rest of the arm. He shut his eyes as they started to morph together.

" **After we get our revenge then we can become GOD!"**

("Brother, thank you. ~" Chara said.

"You're welcome, Chara. No hurts you and lives." Asriel said, smiling. )

The fusion's eyes opened, **"He will PAY!"**

" **We, Chasriel Flowdree, wIlL hunt you down and destroy YoU!"**

~*~*~ Back to the important characters. ~*~*~

Sans sniffled as he finished burying Frisk. He set up the cross and turned to the tree carving into it.

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Frisk**_

He leaned against the tree and slid down sobbing softly. He was an idiot. How could he not see that Frisk was possessed? He closed his eyes. Frisk stood next to him. He frowned, wishing he could comfort the skeleton.

" _Don't blame yourself Sans. Please, it is not your fault…"_ he said, wishing that Sans could hear him. See him. Frisk knelt and hugged the skeleton, he knew it was useless. Sans wouldn't feel him. But he had to do something.

"I wish I'd known Frisk was… being controlled. I feel like a fool for killin' him!" Sans hissed. Frisk sat back, but didn't move away from the mourning skeleton.

~*~*~End of Part 1~*~*~

 **So, this was part 1-13. Please once again, go check out this AMAZING Comic. See ya in the next part!**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	2. Parts 14-20

**Frisk VS Sans: I warned ya © Reneeisdetermined on DA .com**

 **Undertale © Toby Fox**

~*~*~Let's Start~*~*~

Sans finally was able to stand and drag himself away from the grave. He glanced back briefly before setting out for the lab, praying that Alphys would be able to help. She had to be able to, right? She could help. Revive Frisk's body, _something._ The thought eased Sans a little. Being able to see Frisk alive again, hear his voice. He used one of his 'shortcuts' to arrive at the lab faster and walked in.

"Alphys? Ya here?" he called. The royal scientist appeared. "Can you revive Frisk's body? Please tell me you can…." he said, tears filling his eyes. Alphys motioned for him to follow her. Sans knew that Alphys was aware of the situation from her many cameras.

"…I-I can't revive their body… B-but I can put their soul in a new body…" Alphys said as they walked through the halls of the lab.

"That's better than nothin'." Sans said.

Alphys led him down stairs and started setting everything up in front of a body that seemed to be suspended in a tube. Sans watched, silently making sure to stay out of her way as she worked. Alphys tapped a button and Sans frowned slightly as some red stuff started to fill the tube.

"W-what is it, Sans?" Alphys asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's that red… stuff?" he asked nodded to the tube.

"Oh t-that's Frisk's s-soul essence." Alphys said, glancing up before looking down making sure everything was going smoothly.

"Oh I see…" Sans said. The tube opened suddenly and the red mist floated around the body, it had long hair and a red oval on its chest. _'Frisk…'_ Sans thought eyes widening a bit.

"W-we might want t-to stand back…" Alphys said nervously as she glanced done as the machine in front of her sparked. Sans felt a few tears slip down his cheeks.

' _Frisk needs me now. I won't fail them again!'_ he told himself stepping forward.

"Frisk's determination i-is so high it broke my chart d-device!"Alphys said, she looked up and tensed as the skeleton stepped forward. "W-wait, Sans-"

"Alphys please don't interfere. I beg of ya, stay where ya are." Sans told his friend glancing at her.

"But! B-but!" The scientist stuttered watching her friend worriedly.

Sans faced forward and jerked, seeing Frisk suddenly in front of him. He blushed deeply realizing Frisk was nude but kept his eyes locked on his friend's face.

"Miss me?" Frisk asked, grabbing onto his hands. "Because I missed you." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sans blinked and smiled some feeling himself shed a few more tears.

"Y-yes, I missed ya." Sans said. "Ya gave me quite the scare…" he said

"I'm sorry I gave you such a bad time." Frisk said moving closer to the Skeleton. Alphys breathed a sigh of relief from behind them.

"Ya must be cold, Frisk… Alphys, they need clothes to wear." Sans said, not looking away from Frisk. Alphys jumped.

"Alright, I-I'll get some." She said rushing from the room. She quickly returned with an outfit. "I'm b-back with this O-outfit. Mettaton has m-made it himself." Alphys said holding in up. Sans and Frisk looked at her. Sans blinked then grinned his tongue sticking out a bit as he pictured the human next to him in said outfit. It was a blue top that had a high collar and open chest, with black pants and belt with a red heart.

"Frisk, go ahead and put it on you'll look… _**Bone**_ -i-ful." He said. Frisk looked at him annoyed.

"Why would I- Fine hand it here." He said reaching for the outfit. Alphys handed it to him and frisk took it, quickly putting it on. He gave a sigh once it was on. _'At least the outfit is comfortable.'_ He thought. "Sans, tell me what you think." He said.

Said skeleton did not answer as he stared at Frisk, his cheeks turning blue as a trickle of blood dripped from his nose. His eyes were wide as he tried to think of something to say, (something that wouldn't get him smacked).

"Sans?" Frisk called looking at the skeleton. He scowled and smacked the skeleton. Sans put a hand to his skull yelping in pain. He rubbed his head already feeling a know forming on his skull. He sighed, ok he had to admit that he deserved that. Alphys shook her head at the two, and waved as they started to leave.

"Alphys, thank ya. We gotta leave now, peace." Sans said as he and Frisk started to leave.

"Yes, thank you so much, Alphys. We will forever be grateful." Frisk said smiling towards Alphys, who gave a small smile back as the doors closed behind, Frisk and Sans. Alphys sniffled feeling tears fell her eyes. She leaned against the doors.

"Undyne…" she whimpered. _'Frisk, please bring our friends back. With your determination, it is possible….'_ She thought.

~*~*~End of Part 2~*~*~

 **This is parts 14-20. It is shorter that the first I know. But I felt that it was a good place to end this part. I hope you guys enjoyed this part and I hop you all are enjoying the comic as well!**

 **~Shadow**


End file.
